A Time to Remember
by hiddenxobserver
Summary: Ron and Hermione are visited by two unexpected guests that tell them a little about their future. Not your normal story, but its very cute. Not dramatic, just a fun little story.


**Hello! I haven't added a new story in the longest time. This story is quite different from what I usually write, and is in fact my first Harry Potter Fanfic… so go easy on me! **

**I'll try to make this quick so you actually bother to read it instead of just going to the story. I have just recently starting reading the books last month (though I had seen all the movies including part 1 DH) and I am only on the 5****th**** at this moment. So if some things in the story don't make sense towards the end (I assume you'll get what I mean once you read it) that would be the reason why.**

**Enjoy! :)**

(No POV- 2nd year at Hogwarts for Ron and Hermione)

Ron and Hermione were in the Griffindore common room one night, trying to finish the massive amount of homework Snape had given them that day. They were sitting in their two favorite seats by the fire. It was rather late and everyone had gone up to bed. Harry had detention that night and it seemed that whoever was watching over him had last track of time.

Just as Ron was leaning over to steal a peek at Hermione's paper, a bright orb of light flashed in the corner of the common room and was accompanied with a loud '_pop._' Ron and Hermione quickly jumped and Ron stood to his feet. Subconsciously, both reached for their wands in their pockets as they stared at where the great flash and pop had been. There seemed to be a figure there. It was slightly smoky and they couldn't see who or what it was.

Hermione moved backwards, now out of her seat too, closer to Ron. Both their wands were raised high now. The 'thing' in the corner seemed to turn around and spot them. It walked forward, coughing slightly (Ron and Hermione assumed it was because of the smoke.) As it walked towards them they noticed it wasn't a creature or anything of that sort, it was just simply a man.

The man however, (Hermione thought) looked awfully like one of Ron's older brothers, but not exactly, he resembled more of what looked like… an older Ron.

"Who are you?" Ron demanded.

The man didn't answer he just starred at Ron, than Hermione, than back to Ron. A smile then played on his face.

"Hello…" He spoke, but it sounded as if he wasn't sure if he was in a fantasy world or not.

"Who are y-" Ron started again but Hermione cut him off.

"Hi." Hermione spoke cautiously. She figured if he was dangerous, it was best not to upset him. She gave Ron a glare as if signaling to keep his cool, than turned back to the man. She stared at him; she noticed he was probably in his early twenties.

"Who exactly are you?" Hermione spoke again cautiously.

The man seemed to come back to reality, and gave a slight frown as if he was thinking deeply.

"Well…" He started. "Before I tell you that, I need to explain myself. …But you have to swear you will listen…. Because whatever I say… I'm not mad!" He than gave them a slight smile which then turned into a very hopeful look.

"Well… explain yourself than." Hermione said trying her best to keep her voice steady. "I think we'll be the judge whether he's mad though," Ron whispered to Hermione under his breath.

It seemed as though the man heard what Ron had said, but he gave them another smile. "Er- you see… hopefully you, Hermione, will understand-"

"How do you know my name" Hermione said quickly.

"See… that's what I'm going to explain. I am not exactly …well, from this time." Ron gave the man a 'yeah-right' look but the man continued. "I am actually… well…." He seemed to stumble on his words. "I'm Ron… from well…er- the future." He looked up at them. Mostly to Hermione though, as if he thought she would be more likely to believe him than Ron.

"Me! From the future… are you mad?" Ron shouted.

The man…or older Ron seemed to find it rather funny though. "Come on…didn't you notice I looked a bit like you?"

Ron didn't answer but instead looked at Hermione as if waiting for her to react the same way he had. "Are you saying… you came back from the future…?"

"Well… yes." Said the older Ron.

"What? That's crazy! How could you come back from the future? And why on Earth would you come and see us?" Ron said still not believing the slightest bit about what the older Ron was talking about.

"You see-" The older Ron started but Hermione cut him off. "…The Revolsin." She spoke as though something had clicked in her mind.

The older Ron had seemed surprised by what she said, be a second later he smiled once again. "Yeah! The Revolsin… I thought you might know about it."

"I mean… I had read about it last summer… but it said that it was only an experiment, nothing definite." Hermione said and looked up at the older Ron as if asking for an answer.

"Yeah… well I assume that it would have been an experiment nine or ten years ago." He laughed slightly. "But not too long ago Dr. Revolsin perfected it. He put them on sale…" This time younger Ron cut older Ron off.

"Wait… wait, wait! What is a Revolsive?"

"The Revolsin." Hermione corrected him. "It is a device. One or two people can use it to take a trip, once a year, to visit a past time. It can't go back longer than your birth, and it has to involve you in some way, like… a time you were present. Like now. He," She pointed to older Ron. "Can visit this moment because it involves you."

"Exactly!" Said older Ron. "But some people were a bit confused with the idea at first."

"Because a similar method of evaluating your past times is through your memories." Hermione stated.

"Right, or a Time-Turner… but that usually only takes you back a few hours." Said older Ron. "The thing is, with the Revolsin, you can interact with the people you encounter, where as when you look back through your memories, you can't be seen, you can just observe."

"And with the Time-Turner." He continued. "You actually wouldn't have to be present in the past time you visit. But if you not careful with the Time-Tuner, you _may _interact with some people which could possibly screw up what happens in the future."

"See… that's what I'm a bit confused about. I don't understand why talking to us now… or talking to anyone in your past… especially yourself, wouldn't that set off happenings for the future."

"Yes… well that's beca-" Suddenly all three were distracted when another pop sounded, accompanied by the same flash that shown when older Ron had come. Ron and Hermione raised their wands again (which they had lowered when they began talking to older Ron.) Out of the smoky mist, came a women who seemed to be the same age as older Ron.

She noticed older Ron and walked over towards him. She then noticed Ron and Hermione and a big smile appeared on her face.

"Woah…" Ron said, though he had not realized it. Hermione had been the only one that heard him. "Ron," she whispered to him, "I think that is me from…. Well, from the future."

Ron looked at Hermione in an expression of shock. The woman spoke, "Ron," Both Ron's looked at her, and she smiled. "I mean this Ron," she pointed to older Ron. "Have you told them… well, everything?" She asked him.

"Yeah… and well, you…er…her," he pointed to Hermione, "Took it very well… actually you knew exactly how we got here."

The woman looked surprised but very happy. Young Hermione stared at them for a second than decided to speak. "Are you meaning to say… that …that is me? Me from the future?"

Older Ron and the woman… or older Hermione looked at each other, smiled, than nodded.

Young Hermione looked at young Ron who seemed to be very taken back by this news but quickly changed his expression. "Oh…well you see I did know all along. I just… didn't want to confuse Hermione is all…." Young Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Oh yes, you had us quite fooled." Her and older Ron laughed and older Hermione smiled.

Truthfully though, Ron came to the realization that they both really were from the future. It must have been denial (Hermione thought) of seeing yourself in a future state. It's much different than looking at the resemblance between someone else and their future self than when your observing your own future self.

Older Ron was about to start speaking again but older Hermione butted in. "Ron, just don't tell them too much…"

"Oh come on!" Said older Ron to older Hermione. "We both know they won't remember any of this tomorrow!"

"What!" Ron and Hermione in unison.

"Oh… I guess I didn't mention everything." Older Ron said getting a bit pink around the ears.

Older Hermione gave him a 'come-on!' look and said, "Yes, sadly you won't remember this tomorrow morning… or rather at 12:00 am, tonight."

"Why?" Young Ron asked, gazing at older Hermione.

"If –." Older Hermione began to speak but young Hermione cut her off, "…Than it would mess up the future…" She didn't seem to realize that she spoke over her future self and turned pink when she looked up to see the three of them staring at her. "Sorry…"

"Its fine." Said older Hermione while older Ron smiled.

All of them were silent for a few moments, older Ron and Hermione seemed to be, almost admiring younger Ron and Hermione and younger Ron and Hermione were doing the same. Young Ron caught older Hermione's eye and blushed a bit than spoke, "This is really wicked and all… but why come back to now? Like this moment? …With me and Hermione?"

Young Hermione seemed to blush when she heard young talk as if he and her were having a moment.

"Well… I guess for no particular reason… we just thought we should test this out before we gave it to Harry and Ginny." Older Ron said as he glanced between older and younger Hermione as if comparing them.

Younger Ron spoke, "Why on Earth are you giving Harry and Ginny a present? I mean their birthdays aren't really that close…?"

Older Hermione laughed and older Ron joined in. "Well that's because Harry and my-our sister are getting married." Ron said trying not to break into laughter with older Hermione again.

"Married?" Younger Ron asked extremely surprised (Younger Hermione's eyes were bulging too after when they had just heard.) "Why on Earth are Harry and Ginny getting… married?"

"Well… they've been together for while… and when you reach a certain age… that _is_ what people tend to do… you know …get married." Said older Hermione flashing a smirk at older Ron as she said this.

"And… you're giving this to them as a wedding gift?" Asked younger Hermione.

"Yes… exactly." Said older Hermione smiling.

"We thought it would be amazing, especially for Harry." Older Ron said, pausing for a second. "He can go and visit his parents…" He and older Hermione smiled and younger Hermione joined in. Younger Ron though still seemed a bit confused.

"Well… with this… er—device… than couldn't people …just like live in the past. Like, never return back to the future?" Young Ron asked.

"Oh, Ron, didn't you listen when I was explaing… you can only go back _once_ a year. That way… no one_ can_ abuse it!" Young Hermione said to young Ron.

"Oh… well I'm sorry it was a bit hard to comprehend everything when I was being told I was meeting my future self. I had never heard of such a thing!" Younger Ron said back to younger Hermione. Both were distracted from their augment when they heard older Ron and Hermione laughing. Younger Ron and Hermione looked at their older selves. As they were laughing, they seemed to catch each other's eye, and stared at each other completely absorbed by the moment.

"What are you doing… exactly?" Asked younger Ron. They both turned their heads to their younger selves, seeming to come back to Earth.

Older Ron (who was a bit pink) smiled, "You'll know soon enough…." He said.

"Know what?" Asked younger Ron impatiently. But older Ron and Hermione just smiled at each other.

Older Hermione looked at the clock on the common room wall and a shocked expression appeared on her face. "Oh my gosh! You guys really should be heading up to bed… we should leave now too." She said and looked at older Ron. He looked saddened but nodded in agreement.

"You have to leave so quickly?" Asked younger Hermione.

"Afraid so…" Said older Hermione sympathetically. "But next year we'll steal it back from Harry and Ginny, and come and visit you both again. I'm sure Ron forgot to tell you. Every time we visit, you forget it-."

"You mentioned that-." Ron said cutting her off but was cut off himself by older Hermione.

"No… not that. But if we visit ever again… you'll be able to remember the first time we visited, but again only until 12:00 that night." Said Hermione quickly but a smiled played on her face.

"Really?" Asked younger Hermione, with spirits lifted. "Yes." Said older Ron.

They all smiled and older Hermione looked at the clock once again, and began pulling older Ron back towards to corner. They stood there for a few more moments and older Ron took older Hermione into his hands and they both smiled. A second later they vanished with a pop and flash a light.

It took a few minutes for what had just happened to settle into Ron and Hermione's head's.

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "Did you see me…? I look… good."

Hermione laughed, "Yes, Ron, I saw you…. I… I look…"

"Stunning." Ron said this in a low voice and blushed a bit. Hermione was taken back by his words but to avoid embarrassing him she acted like she hadn't heard what he said.

"Ron…" Hermione said cautiously. "Did you… did you look at their hands?"

"Yeah, they were holding hands when they left… it was odd." Ron said laughing a bit.

"Well… did you look closely at their hands?" Hermione asked him in the same tone.

"I guess not…. What are you getting at?"

"Ron… they were married." Said Hermione looking up at Ron.

"Married… to who?" Ron asked quickly.

"Oh, Ron, to _each other_!" Said Hermione as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ron stared at Hermione for a few seconds than smiled. (Though not purposely meaning to) "We… we are married…. I get married to you?"

"I assume." Said Hermione going very red. "I mean it should have been obvious that they were at least together… did you see the way they looked at each other?"

"Yeah… that was …yeah." Said Ron now very red too.

Both sat back down in their favorite armchairs, too wound up to go to sleep and too astonished to work again. They sat by the fire for a while not speaking but sneaking admiring glances at each other every few minutes, once in a while catching the other's eye and blushing. As the clock rounded to 11:59, Hermione spoke.

"I wish we could remember this."

"…Yeah." Said Ron agreeing, but also at a loss for words.

They looked at each other, as if it was the last few moments of their life, than the clock stroke 12, and they remembered nothing.

Until the next visit…

**That was lame. **

**I understand if I have things wrong. If Harry and Ginny are older when they get married …I'm sorry. If Ron and Hermione get married after Harry and Ginny… whoops. And if I just have anything misspelled or typed wrong… I'm just a bad writer.**

**Lol. That was long! For me at least! Please review that would mean the world to me! **

**Remember it was my first HP Fanfic! I know it stinks and it wasn't really a typical story but I tried! ;)**

**Thank you! :)**

**-Alley**


End file.
